


Screw Compromise

by waldorph



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Future Fic, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for ashleyj28's prompt: K/S Screw compromise (YAY random word generators!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Compromise

Sometimes Jim does things that are so remarkably ill-considered that Spock needs the space of several seconds. Sometimes he yields to what he thinks the expectation of behavior is, when Spock can see him itch to lash out. 

They are older, now. Have been in the air twenty years and Jim has kept them all to him, they advance under him and decline to take their own ships, though Sulu could be captain now, as could Spock. Nyota has had better offers, certainly, but they stay. 

It is twenty years later and Spock misses stability. Wants to watch the next generation come about, and he tells Jim that Jim could finally accept the promotion they keep offering him, that they could go to San Francisco and Spock could teach and Jim could finally change all the things that bother him so much about the admiralty. 

Spock knows that this works, in another universe- his counterpart had told him their entire life's story and Spock thinks that that stability appeals. He would like to see what a life would be like- the life they will build together where no one is trying to kill them. 

Jim listens to Spock's reasoning, leaning against his desk in quarters that are his and not theirs, no matter how little time Spock spends in his own quarters. 

"I have already put in my transfer." 

Jim looks at him, and Jim, who has always compromised with Spock- known instinctively how to meet him halfway- refuses. "No." 

Spock stares at him. "I do not-"

"I don't want to. It would kill me to be dirtside and stuck behind a desk, and I'm not doing it. Let me know what paperwork to fill out and I'll sign off on your transfer, but I'm not coming." 

Spock continues to stare. Jim's smile is more of a grimace. "People break up over less," Jim says. "You want stability, I'd die of boredom. Worse things have happened, people just...grow apart. It's not you, it's me. Wel, actually it's you, because I'm pretty fucking happy as we are." 

"Perhaps we can compro-"

"Screw compromise," Jim snaps, the flush of anger on his cheekbones. "I'm not- you're not going to wait for me and I'm not- I'm not doing this with you. This long-distance absence-makes-the-heart-grow-fonder bullshit. If you want to go, I'm not--I'm not going to keep you here. But don't ask me to do some bullshit lovestory space opera thing with you. You're the one leaving. Man up and actually leave."

Spock has finally found the one thing Jim Kirk will not compromise on, and just like that, they are done.

* * *

Spock doesn't see Jim for five years after that, and when he comes back to Earth, back to Starfleet, he causes such disturbance on campus that most teachers cancel their classes as Cadets want to run and see Captain James T. Kirk. 

Spock does not cancel his class. He does not look up when Jim sits in the back and listens to him explain the philosophy behind the Kobayashi Maru, does not take the bait when Saavik points out that Jim technically defeated it, if one looked outside of the parameters of the test. Spock dismisses his class precisely on time: tomorrow they will engage in the simulation. He holds...very little hope.

"Look at you, being a teacher. So rewarding, isn't it? Watching them grow. Are you fucking the one with the hair?" 

Spock turns off his PADD and looks up at Jim, whose hands are in his pockets and whose posture radiates combativeness. "I am not engaging in intercourse with any of my students," he says, mildly. 

"Right, because that would be immoral and you'd never do that. Oh wait," Jim sneers, keeping up with him easily. 

"Haven't you a meeting to go to?" Spock asks. Jim smirks at him. 

"Haven't you missed me?" Jim demands, silky and dangerous, and Spock could cut himself on the edges of it. Has he missed Jim, what a stupid question. For a year Spock had to learn to breathe again, figure out how to navigate space without him, and Jim--didn't fight for them at all. Spock left, but Jim slammed that door shut. Jim doesn't get to come back now and throw it in his face.

Jim follows him into his apartment, and if he notices that Spock still has Jim's possessions littered among his own he doesn't say anything. 

"How is teaching?" 

"Rewarding. How is--"

"The same. Well, I mean, our science officer fucked off to do the job he kind of hated, so we didn't get that and T'Ponn is awesome but, you know, she won't fuck me and Bones, well. Bones keeps trying to commiserate, because we've both been dumped, but really I'm not the one who got exiled, because I kept the ship and you--"

"Jim," Spock interrupts, but Jim is inexorable and unstoppable. 

"Do you miss me? Or are you fucking some hot thing here, someone who's so impressed by your record? Some hot thing who spreads for you and calls you Commander and blows you--"

"If I had wanted easy access to a promiscuous partner I would have stayed," Spock points out. "I'm fairly certain you've never said no. In fact," he says, and it is a bad idea but he is furious and this is his home, and his life, and damn Jim anyway, "you'd drop to your knees now if I told you to. Open your mouth and be so very grateful for whatever I deign to give you."

He steps into Jim's personal space and presses his thumb against the swell of Jim's lower lip, cupping his neck under his ear and pressing too hard, just enough to feel Jim's pulse leap, and Jim bites down on his thumb, hard, raises his hands to shove Spock away, as though he could. Spock has him pressed against the wall of his apartment, a leg wedged between Jim's, pressing him off-balance. Spock is all that is keeping Jim up, and Jim is swearing at him, but...

"I notice that you are not telling me to stop," he says, leaning against Jim's ear, sucking the lobe and moving just as Jim throws his head back. It catches him in the jaw, and Spock snarls. "I have endured five years of stories about you spreading your legs for everyone who indicated they would fuck you," he says. 

"What can I say?" Jim says, defiant and jerking in Spock's hold, which has the unfortunate effect that he is riding Spock's thigh. "I suddenly found myself unoccupied. Free to taste the delights of the galaxy, rather than saddled with--"

"I had not realized I was boring you so," Spock says, grinding his hips against Jim's ass. "You should have said. Or perhaps your mouth was too busy around my cock?"

He is never more human than when he is around Jim. Spock has yet to determine if that is a good thing or not.

Jim snarls at him incoherently, and Spock allows himself to smirk, holding Jim's arms behind his back with one hand and reaching around to unbutton his pants with the other. He reaches in, and it has been five years but Jim still sucks in a sharp breath when Spock wraps a hand around him, and Spock's hand still knows the way to move. He stays on the crueler side of too-fast, too-hard, and Jim whines, striving for leverage or balance, hips rocking. 

"Fuck you," he pants. "Fuck you so hard. Spock." 

It's that that does it, stops Spock. The way Jim's voice breaks a little at the end of his name with a familiarity that they don't have anymore. His grip loosens and Jim wrenches, is out of his grip and throwing him to the ground, and Spock remembers that Jim Kirk has never met a social nicety or rule that he didn't care to break into pieces. 

"You don't get to fuck me to prove that you're well-adjusted," Jim tells him, biting at his lips. Spock hisses, biting back until he tastes the copper of human blood mixing with the iron taste of his own. Jim rears back, hips rolling against Spock as Spock groans, low in his throat. 

"You always did celebrate victory prematurely," Spock says, and then he has Jim pressed against the table, bent over it with one hand on the back of his neck, pressing. He pulls Jim's pants down, uses his foot to kick them away, and undoes his own fly, fucking against the cleft of Jim's ass. 

"Fuck you."

"How loose are you?" Spock wonders. "Did you let one of the students get a thrill and fuck the great Captain Kirk? Did you stop by Pike's office and show him how grateful you are to him?" He pulls back enough to circle a finger around Jim's hole as Jim swears, panting for breath, palms flat on the table.

He reaches into Jim's jacket pocket and comes out with a condom and a packet of lubricant. "Always so well-prepared," Spock says, and doesn't think about the fact that it has been decades since he had to use a condom with Jim. Doesn't think about what it means that Jim is walking around prepared to--

He slips a finger inside Jim, and it is easily accommodated. He bites down on the back of Jim's neck, furious that it is true: that he is getting someone's sloppy seconds. He rolls the condom on and slicks himself up, pushing inside. Jim's entire body jerks. 

"Jesus, what happened to one finger, then two, then three?" he demands breathlessly. 

"You hardly require such arduous preparation," Spock snarls, and is surprised, again, to find himself so angry. "I seem not to be the first today at all." 

"You weren't actually on the agenda at all," Jim informs him, hips rolling to meet Spock's thrusts. He sets a brutal pace, digging Jim's hipbones into the table's edge, fingers pressing bruises into Jim's neck.

"Gary's in town," Jim persists, and Spock fucks into him harder. Spock hates Gary Mitchell. Of all the people who have had Jim, Gary Mitchell has been the only one Spock has ever felt might threaten them. 

Not that there is a "them" to threaten anymore. "Gary Mitchell is an arrogant ass."

"Yeah, but he does this thing with his tongue--Jesus!" Jim's nails are digging into the wood of Spock's table and he is pressing back into Spock. "Spock, come on, god, you've--I've gotta--"

"Not until I am ready for you to come," Spock snaps, and Jim lowers his head to the table and whimpers. Jim is manipulating him, Spock knows this. He thrusts harder, losing himself in sensation, in the way Jim is a tight, slick heat around him, clenching around him so perfectly, his body fitting neatly under Spock's, and he may be manipulative, but he is also spread on Spock's table, and here.

Spock reaches around and begins to jerk Jim's cock and Jim throws his head back, begging openly, brokenly sobbing and pleading and Spock backs off, keeps him on the brink until he cannot bear it, and orgasm hits almost too hard. Jim bucks beneath him, striping the floor. 

Spock pulls out, disposes of the condom and buttons his fly back up. He has never been undressed, but Jim stays bent over the table, gasping for breath, pants around his ankles, his hole puffy and abused and shiny with lubricant. 

He shifts, and then pulls his pants back up, shoulders shaking, and Spock watches as Jim laughs, cold edges. He pats Spock's cheek. "Thanks, baby. I just had to get that out of my system. Think your little miss vulcan will want to fuck the guy who got fucked by her favorite professor?"

Spock stares at him, and then steps back. "I highly doubt it," he says. "She is traditional and very Vulcan." 

"Not good enough for her?" Jim says, and shrugs elegantly. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Hey, it was great seeing you, and you know, we should catch up. I'll call you."

Jim is out the door before Spock remembers that Jim no longer has his contact information.


End file.
